Vengeance
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: She was left to suffer by her elder brother. He is infamous for his talent as a murderer. They were bound together by the need to find Soul Edge. Both must face their ghosts and overcome their histories.
1. Prelude

**Prologue**

* * *

_Lacuna_: It's true, I am re-writing this story. I was highly dissatisfied with the quality of the original chapters posted before the end of last year. Hopefully this version turns out much better :)

* * *

"You can't seriously mean what you just said! You just can't!"

Heavy tears poured from innocent chocolate colored eyes only to shatter into a million pieces on the ground. The fourteen year old couldn't believe what her guardian, her only surviving family, had just told her. His words caused her heart to shatter into smaller pieces than those of the tars that assaulted the floor at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Kiku-chan," replied a gruff, masculine voice sympathetically, "but I must do what I can to provide a better life for us."

"I don't care that we're poor!" cried the child, Kiku, instantly, "All that matters is that you're here with me, Heishiro-sama…"

The young man took his weeping sister into his arms, allowing her to cry into his yukata as he affectionately stroked her hair. Although he knew that what he was going to do was for Kiku's protection it didn't make leaving her any easier. He released a heavy sigh, "It's not money that I am seeking."

"Then what…?" her voice broke before she could finish her inquiry.

"It was our mother and father's dying wish that I protect you," he began, bringing his sister to look into his eyes, "You're a beautiful child, Kiku, and beautiful children mature into beautiful adults. Unfortunately without money to hire protection, a beautiful woman loses all humanity and becomes nothing more than a trophy to the perverse."

"There's no other way, is there…?" Kiku murmured in defeat.

"I'm afraid not, Kiku-chan."

"Won't you wait a while longer, oniichan?" Kiku pled, desperation apparent in her chocolate eyes, "At least one more month until I become more acquainted with Manzo-san?"

The young man released a heavy sigh as he mulled over Kiku's request. He could never deny his sister anything. After all, she was all he had left.

"I'll stay until the end of the month."

"Promise?" questioned Kiku, clasping her hands together as though she were praying.

"I promise." A lie he had to tell.

"Thank you, Heishiro-sama!" his sister exclaimed happily as she gave him a hug.

"Don't think that you'll be able to persuade me so easily next time," Heishiro warned with a serious expression, "I will depart at the month's end and that is final."

Heishiro inwardly sighed. He loved his sister dearly and wished that he hadn't needed to lie to her. He vowed that it would never happen again upon his return. Clearing his throat he said, "It's growing late. Get some rest, Kiku-chan."

Kiku's response was to pout childishly, "Alright, oniichan. You'd better rest too, got it?"

Heishiro laughed at the girl's antics. Kiku may have been a teenager but she was still, in numerous respects, a child. It was because of this that he felt the need to hire an acquaintance to watch over her for the length of his absence. He wasn't going away for mere months but for an unknown number of years. He sincerely hoped that his younger sister would understand in time.

"Very well," he replied before ruffling her shoulder length hair, "Good night, Kiku-chan. See you in the morning."

"Good night, oniichan!"

Heishiro maintained his smile as he watched his petite sister disappear into her room and close the door. Only once he was certain that she wouldn't reappear did he allow himself to frown. That was the last memory he would have of his sister for the next few years. He only hoped she would be able to forgive him for leaving in such a manner, without a farewell.

Only a lie…

* * *

_Lacuna_: Still short but I feel much more satisfied with this version. It has more feeling in my opinion. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 1

_Lacuna_: **OMG!** Had it really been A YEAR since I've updated this? Well… June '09 but that's still an awfully long time to wait… I am so, so, SO indescribably sorry for the wait! Truthfully I've had this done for a while and just haven't had time to post it up. Hopefully you'll all enjoy.

Many thanks to my lovely reviewers: Highwayman Myth, AngelEyes87, and Pris Holmes. Also thank you to those who have faved or added this to their alerts. Finally shout out to Snowfall who I know is reading :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

The clashing of swords echoed in the small training field of the mountain dojo. The late afternoon was still as though the suspense of the duel had overtaken the afternoon itself.

One of the combatants was a young woman of 23 dressed in a short sleeved red top and black pants. Her long black hair swirled around her as she battled, her bangs sticking to her sweat-drenched face. She was slender and moved with considerable speed.

Her foe was a man only a year her senior though it was obvious he had much more experience with the sword. He was dressed similarly to his opponent, wearing a red vest and black pants. Waist length hair of golden blonde and sky blue swayed as he countered his opponent's attacks with the greatest of ease.

Eventually the young man was able to knock the jian out of the woman's hand. Upon doing so he sheathed his own and did a back flip to distance himself from her. Crossing his arms, he spoke, "Your technique lacks the proper discipline. Pick up your sword and sheath it at once."

Although taken aback, the young woman did as she was ordered. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead but she forced herself to stand at attention, both arms resting motionlessly at her sides.

"Tell me, Kiku, just what is your reason for studying the art of swordplay?" questioned the young man as he crossed his arms. The seriousness within his tone and expression demanded nothing less than complete honesty from his pupil.

Suddenly the unease that Kiku felt was replaced by a rage that threatened to consume her very being. Subconsciously she clenched her hands into fists, causing her knuckles to whitened as a result. Venom dripped from her voice as she replied, "I intend to hunt that bastard down and make him pay…"

"Is that so?" inquired her master in a disapproval, "And just who is this 'bastard' that you're so hell-bent on defeating?"

"My negligent elder brother…" she stated, a darkness clouding her brown eyes. It almost seemed as though she became a vengeful spirit, losing herself completely.

The swordsman frowned at this, "Vengeance should never drive your blade. The arts of Ling-Sheng Su were founded on the principle of protection, not destruction. It was for this reason that it was primarily studied by monks."

Blinded by indignant rage Kiku exclaimed, "Who are you to decide what justifies the use of one's blade!?! You're always saying that the sword is forged to protect but who was protecting me when that bastard received _his_? I never imagined you to be so self-righteous."

"Are you listening to yourself?" demanded her teacher with disgust. Sighing in agitation, he shook his head and turned away, "Why waste my words if you think them to be self-righteous? Get your things and leave. I have nothing left to teach you if you won't open your mind or, more vitally, your heart."

"W-what are you saying, Master Helios?" stammered a frightened, bewildered Kiku, "Y-you're asking me to leave?"

"No, Kiku, I am _ordering_ you to leave."

"Master Helios-"

"Silence!" ordered the one called Helios, clearly outraged by his pupil's behavior, "A slave to vengeance without any wish for freedom is unfit to study my father's techniques. You have much to learn from Shaniqua."

"Shaniqua…" murmured Kiku in distraught.

"Yes. Shaniqua has an inner peace and an open mind and heart, the very things that you, Kiku, are lacking," closing his eyes Helios sighed, "It's a pity; I had such high hopes for you… Be gone from this place by nightfall and do not return until you have completely freed yourself of your desire for vengeance. I will inform Selene of your departure."

Having spoken his piece on the matter, the disappointed swordsman vanished into the small dojo. Kiku was left speechless and stupefied by what had just taken place. Was she truly such a disgrace that she was to be banished from this place?

An unintelligible sound escaped her throat as she collapsed to her knees. The tears came in heavy waves as her sobbing caused her body to shake. These were tears of shame. Tears of defeat. Tears of a mission failed.

Could this really be the end…?

"Kiku?"

Though gentle, the intruding voice startled Kiku greatly. However her grief was so overwhelming that she hadn't bothered to do so much as glance at her companion. Instead she continued to weep over her newfound failure.

"What is the matter?" her companion attempted once more.

This time Kiku looked up to her companion. She was a tall, dark skinned woman dressed in the exact same uniform as Kiku. Her chocolate colored hair brushed her shoulders as the gentle breeze swept around them. Concern filled the deep brown eyes of this woman as she regarded the mournful Asian.

"I am so ashamed…" came Kiku's despaired reply. Her point was illustrated as she lowered her head.

"Please tell me what's happened?" coaxed her companion gently.

"Master Helios has banished me from the dojo…"

Kiku's word's shocked her companion silent. It took a moment for them to fully settle in so that she could form a reply. Shaking her head she tried to reassure Kiku, "Surely he didn't mean it. Master Helios was probably just a little upset and let his temper get the best of him. I'm certain he'll change his mind."

"No, Shaniqua, he won't," insisted Kiku disdainfully, "He wants me gone by nightfall…"

"Did he give a reason?"

Kiku rose to her feet and slowly dusted herself off. Turning to face the dojo she replied, "He said that I'm not enough like you."

"Kiku…"

"It's over…" murmured Kiku as she wiped the last tears from her eyes, "He's probably speaking with Mistress Selene right now…"

"You're giving up so easily?" questioned Shaniqua, crossing her arms disapprovingly, "If so, I am very disappointed in you."

"What choice do I have…?"

"You can take the knowledge you've acquired here and expand upon it by learning new techniques on your own. Persevere," stated Shaniqua with an encouraging smile, "I'm counting on you to succeed."

"Right," said Kiku with renewed determination. A smile formed on her previously sullen face as she continued, "I have not been defeated today. This is the beginning of a new journey and I will never back down. I will persevere."

Shaniqua nodded her approval, "Well spoken. That's the Kiku I've come to know and respect."

"Thank you, Shaniqua."

"I understand how you're feeling. I went through a very similar situation," Shaniqua explained, becoming slightly distant for a moment.

"Is that what led you here?"

"Yes. Only two of my people remain including myself. If it weren't for the other of us I would've given up on myself. He's put so much faith in me…" explained Shaniqua. A glint of melancholy became evident in her eyes but vanished quickly as she continued, "I must endure and persevere for both of us. He is counting on me."

"Your determination is greater than any I've ever seen," remarked Kiku as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I know you will succeed."

"We both will. There is no other choice."

Kiku nodded in agreement. Removing her hand she began toward the dojo, "I'm running out of time to gather supplies. I'll miss speaking with you, Shaniqua."

"I'm sure we'll meet again, Kiku," Shaniqua assured her with a warm smile, "Focus on your quest for now and I will find you when mine is completed."

"Right. Good luck, Shaniqua."

"It won't be luck that guides us. It will be talent, determination, and intuition," replied Shaniqua as she followed Kiku toward the dojo, "Allow me to help you with the preparation of your rations."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The sun began to sing toward the horizon as the two women entered the dojo. To most the sight of the sun setting behind the mountains would seem peaceful and relaxing.

However Kiku will no longer bask in the serenity this scene brings. That is, at least, not until the end of her journey….


End file.
